In the art of rubber torsion axles of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,168 and 3,436,069, which issued to applicant and are commonly used on trailers and other load carrying vehicles, it is frequently necessary for such vehicles to be transported along the road or highway while empty or at a static load and also be transported with a gross load which is substantially greater than the static load. For example, it is desirable to use such a torsion axle on a trailer with a static load of about two thousand pounds and having a gross load of about six thousand pounds without the trailer or vehicle bouncing or swaying under any loading condition. It is also desirable for the torsion axle to be simple, economical and dependable in construction, to be easily installed on a vehicle chassis, and to operate at the optimum position.